The disclosure relates to traceable fiber optic cable assembly, and more particularly to a traceable fiber optic cable assembly with indication of polarity and method of determining polarity.
Computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade, or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a network's cables, often called patch cords, can be required to bridge several meters across a data center, among other uses (e.g., within high performance computers). These cables may be used between racks of servers, storage, switches, and patch panels. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack. Data center operators may need to reconfigure cable endpoints to adapt to changes in use patterns or to turnover in equipment, which requires knowing the attachment location of both ends of the cable. To change the configuration of a cable, an operator needs to know where both ends of the cable are attached. However, in practice, it is not unusual for the operators to only know where one end of the cable is connected. Determining the location of the other end of the cable can be time consuming and fraught with risk. For example, disconnecting the wrong cable can interrupt important or critical network traffic.
In this regard, FIGS. 1A and 1B are views of network cables (e.g., patch cords 100) used in fiber optic equipment. More specifically, FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an equipment rack 102 supporting patch cords 100, and FIG. 1B is a perspective view of an under-floor cable tray 104 supporting patch cords 100. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a problem that occurs in data centers or similar network locations, which is congestion and clutter caused by large quantities of patch cords 100. Network operators frequently need to change connections to accommodate moves, additions, and changes in the network. However, operators may find it difficult to trace a particular patch cord 100 from the source to the receiver when the network location is congested, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
However, even when cable ends are identified, some duplex connectors may include one or more orientations, which may affect the polarity state of the cable. Determining the polarity state of a cable may be involved and time consuming. As a result, there is a need for a traceable cable that allows a network operator to quickly identify the terminal ends of a given cable (e.g., such as those that are being replaced, relocated, or tested) with the lowest possible risk of error and which also indicates the polarity state of the cable.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.